


Scenes of a War

by peoriapeoria



Series: The Vita-Ray AU [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Gen, Medical Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Small Steve Rogers, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Bucky's view of the First Avenger, starting from the table. Steve isn't any taller, he's just a serial hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes of a War

He's been repeating his name, rank and serial number and waiting to die for so long he's surprised at not being hoarse. He'd gone for a guard, that's how he ended up here. Sergeant has really twisted Herr Dokter Fritz; the commissioned officers disposed of their insignia during the surrender and his like most of the NCOs' had been dispensed during the march.

He's been hallucinating off and on, so Steve showing up isn't too surprising, life flashing before his eyes, until Steve is unstrapping him, shifting him, supporting him. He's died without noticing it, and something has happened to Steve, that's the only explanation. Damn it, he didn't fight this hard for Steve to die on him first. He's winding his way down halls, and if they're dead, why are they being so slow about leaving here? He thinks a few prayers and they're on a catwalk and it looks like hell below, fire licking high. Steve knocks a German over the railing. The commander is talking to Steve and Steve is answering and Bucky can only sorta follow because he's pretty sure this is straight up German and it's different than Ratface Frankenstein and the man has no face, he's ripped his face right off and Zola is splitting the walkway and Steve is egging him to cross anyway, flames like a blast furnace. It weakens the truss. He gets onto the far side's catwalk seconds before the metal drops. Steve leaps like he's Zorro.

Outside the air is crisp and he thinks Steve needs a scarf, can taste the ozone the strange weapons leave. He knows he speaks but can't recall what he says. The injured that can't walk are riding transport with a medic. They march for miles, and Steve has a bicycle. Who taught Steve to ride?

It's a weird combination of dream and reality. Steve knows things and doesn't know things, so he takes over things, gets the men into order however ragged. They need food, water, but they are well behind lines. They need to get Somewhere. He's not sure where they're going. Steve has that.

Captain. A colonel calls Steve Captain. He gets cleaner, he is watered, has some hot food. There's a dame, a real quality dame in uniform looking like Steve hung the moon. Or the sun.

London. He's had a few square meals, avoided the medics and he's got a bar. Steve looks sharp in his uniform, and the dame comes in wearing a red dress. He makes a bit of patter, just to get an idea of her mettle. She's sharp, doesn't treat him too soft. Later Steve talks with him, dances around him going home, or doing some special guerrilla operations. Steve has been riding around on that bike being a snoop, living rough.

Howard Stark. He's meeting Howard Stark. Steve Grant Rogers knows Howard Stark. They'd seen him at the Expo, so did hundreds of thousands other New Yorkers. What happened after he and the girls misplaced Steve? Slipperier than an eel.

More dangerous than a high tension power-line turns out. They sneak about waylaying whatever they can, lighting up tanks, blowing bridges. They bring back intel, they lift things he didn't know existed.

Something has been done to him, like Steve. He's going to keep biting until they've won. It's touch and go, on that train. He never wants to see Steve flapping like a flag, like laundry on a line. He reels Steve in, lands him and never wants to let go.

He has to let him up, they take Zola in. Who squeals, but he's bound to have shaded. Plans are made. Steve keeps rolling as the plan meets the enemy. It's tense until they have confirmation:Anchovy netted.

Agent Carter accepts the gun and the proposal when they retrieve Steve from the Merchant Marines. Really knows how to win a doll around, Rogers. He keeps following, fighting and then the war is over. His war is over, he's got the peace sewn up, nice job with Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to the readers. Keep commenting.


End file.
